


dalgona 101

by herzen



Series: no place like home [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzen/pseuds/herzen
Summary: Soonyoung discovers his talent. Set before OFD episode 5 (when the others left for Cheongsan-do).





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for soonwoonet @ twitter for the drabble theme: fire!

Soonyoung wakes up to a cold hand around his ankle. He'd yell out, but Chan's snuggled against the curve of his chest, so instead he kicks the perpetrator and lets himself laugh lowly when the dark says, wheezing, "Ow. It's me. I need your help."

Help means waking up at the ungodliest hour and following Wonwoo outside. Outside it's fucking freezing. Wonwoo says "I can't make a fire," and then: "Oops, I wasn't thinking," when Soonyoung peeked at the brazier, saw it empty, and said, Are you fucking kidding me? A million attempts later at wood chopping and they're no closer to getting enough wood to fill up the floor of the thing, much less set anything on fire. 

"Give me," Soonyoung huffs, getting the axe from Wonwoo's yielding hold. 5 minutes later he's managed to make more than Wonwoo would probably ever do, even given a day. 

Having Soonyoung cut wood pretty much meant he'd be the one to set up everything else as well, afterwards. He's already halfway into having successfully kindled a small flame when he realises that Wonwoo isn't even helping, just crouched down a little ways behind him, already holding his dalgona-making tools. 

Ever since Jihoon's taught him he hasn't stopped eating the damn thing for breakfast. Sometimes Soonyoung eats and turns to offer him some of his own, realises too late that Wonwoo can't eat fish. What? Wonwoo'd say, sugar sticking to the corner of his lips. Nothing, Soonyoung would reply, steering his awkwardly proffered hand to reach out and remove the thing with his thumb, instead. He'd suck it in his mouth, bury the pity with it. They give him food off-cam, he knows, but still.

The fire is impossible to start, Soonyoung finds, after the initial fanning has worn his arms out. "Let me," Wonwoo offers, because he plans on never eating, apparently. 

Soonyoung stares at him incredulously, waits for Wonwoo to realise how futile it would be if he tried it himself. Wonwoo just stares up at him, hopeful, and Soonyoung thinks, what the fuck, how easy am I? before he's fanning the weak embers with new resolve, Wonwoo's hushed Kwon Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung! as his very own BG music. 

When the flames start rising with certainty, Wonwoo makes this quiet noise of joy. Soonyoung crouches down beside him as he starts melting sugar on the ladle, entranced by the light reflected in his eyes. 

"Thanks," Wonwoo says, ripping his eyes from the mixture to grin at Soonyoung, all toothy and real and worth the damn effort, "Kwon Fire."

Kwon Fire, Soonyoung thinks, grinning back, It sounds nice. I like it.


End file.
